Talk:Cosmic Hero, Grandscout/@comment-30164790-20171229213220
wow today I heard a funny story from a friend of mine, there are people that complain now that this card with gallop and linka is more broken, then Dust was before he got nerfed, because with this card Gallop can reach more then 300k and with linka sentinel break xD after I heard that I had to think about it and then had a good laugh: 1. Dust (before his nerf) needed exactly 3 card open in gzone, 1 G3 Persona for stride and 2 CBs to be "I win" on 5th dmg (I'm not counting in the miracle of a 6th dmg heal), that is all that was needed one card in hand and 2 CB. 2. Gallop on the other hand to pull the 300k+ and sentinel break of needs major setup (I will go at this with V-Gallop as G3 and X-Gallop as Stride and no additional Power from other cards because they would make the setup even bigger most of the time), lets go at it with 3 Grandscout, ok here it goes - 3 times this card (40k base -> 80k -> 160k -> 320k) - 1 Linka that means you need at least these 4 cards in hand, which means you can't guard with them or use them otherwise, before you can pull the whole turn of, that is in cosmics already not so easy as you can't really search on will for certain cards, so you need to hope for the best, if you not pull them from turn one every turn, you probably have to wait a few stride turns (if you survive that long is the other question). now you have these cards in hand, next thing is the ressources: - 3 CBs and 3 SBs for the Grandscouts - 1 SB for V-Gallops Skill - 1 CB for X-Gallops skill to maximize the chance for a G3 - 1 SB for every G3 you check with linka (lets assume the opponent only has one PG so you need one break aka 1 SB) that means over all you need 4 CBs and 5 SBs and then hope for G3, as most people only play 8 G3s in Gallop the chances are way lower then in a standard DRobo 10 G3 + 4 Daibazooka build, that can recycle the G3s back into the deck, even if we say 7 G3s are still in the deck, to break that sentinel. sure thanks to X-Gallop you have a 4th drive check but the chances are still pretty slim. so in total you need at least 4 cards to set this up, at least 4 CBs and 5 SBs compared to a card that needed exactly 3 open cards in Gzone (which can be achieved by stride turn 2, when you have 2 heals your opponent has the first stride), 1 G3 Persona, 2 CBs. sure gallop got better resource managment with the new cards, still the setup needs a lot to work as intended. and now please tell them if it's just me and my friend that had to laugh about that, because these two plays couldn't be compared in the slightest xD edit: also Dust even after the nerf is still a extremly good an powerful card, everyone who now says he now is only meh or ok and not super good anymore, really seems to miss the obvious reason this card was good in the first place, the 1 dmg even on 5th dmg was just the overkill, that they now fixed. and 4 or less is still good.